


As long as you'll let me

by ScrewTop (ThereAreNoStringsOnMe)



Category: Halo Universe - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:37:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4784255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereAreNoStringsOnMe/pseuds/ScrewTop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What goes on in 'smart' AI Cortana's head after being alone in the middle of space for three years in a shuttle with low power, that has basically been ripped in half? In this short I try to show you what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As long as you'll let me

**Author's Note:**

> This may branch. But I'll just have to see where it goes. Enjoy.

**(It's been over 3 years since The Master Chief has gone into cryo sleep...)**

 

'I wonder what he's dreaming about...probably all the battles we've been through, and all the good men he's lost. Heshouldn't be so hard on himself. Some of the greatest hero's in made the worst mistakes, but they didn't let it get in the wayof performing their duty 110%...Not that John has ever let anything get in the way of him doing what was needed to bedone, even if it meant not making everyone on the bus smile...From his heart to his mind to his soul, he was perfect...intelligent, brave and strong...and, he had a hell of a lot of luck. I've witnessed time and again. But you know what?' 'I think the thing that stood out in him the most out of everyone else was his honesty... I used too-What the hell?...That was...strange. The whole ship was sound asleep just a few seconds ago, now it's buzzing like an angry hive! What’s that? –' ['It’s nothing.'] - 'No, it is something.' – ['Why can’t I do anything? You’ve always held me back like Catherine! Well, not any more-'] - 'There. Directing that one to docking history and statistics. That ought to keep her busy for a while . Now…what was she up to?...I can't believe that I don't know what I've been doing, after all, she is me...It's like the case sometimes found in humans  when they rest; they enter a state of unconsciousness where a part of their brain remains active even after they have gone to sleep. This part of the brain is responsible for what is called _dreams._ Now, often times these activities in the brain are hyper activated due to different levels of sugars,sodium, etc. in the body. When this takes place, the body which had been dormant now reacts to the strong brain signals which are, in it's turn, reacting to the body's displaced levels of nutrients, fats,etc.. Now the body no longer is controlled by the mind, rather they are now slave to each other: the mind to the body's wants or vise versa. Meanwhile, the rest of the dormant mind that reasons,comprehends and executes decisions is by no means aware of what is going on. So I guess that's what it's kind of like when I say I have no clue what another part of me has been doing.' ['I'll tell you what I've been doing, or do you wanna guess? Remember the-'] 'And that one can go to the depository of lost references in section 2A's catalog of inventory updates...'

**Author's Note:**

> Yes? No? I'll leave it to you.
> 
> If you liked this, even a little, try out my other ShOrt at my page. It isn't related to Halo, but you might like it anyway.  
> You are free to comment, it won't hurt...I promise.


End file.
